


The One

by Doffy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Body Horror, Horror, Humor, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doffy/pseuds/Doffy
Summary: "It's been a while, hasn't it?""Indeed it has been. How have you been holding up?""Heh.. Ya know.. PUNtastical~""..You know just as well as I, that I don't appreciate these jokes you make.""..Heh.. Yeah.. Sorry J..""It's alright. Let's proceed, shall we?""..aLrIgHt SiR..""The One will come today. I can feel it.""..&$"($&$%"("=?``'*!")§&#+"......_ERROR_FILE_NOT_FOUND__DETERMINATION_NOT_AVAILABLE_LOADING_REPLACEMENT_HATE_FEAR_HAPPINESS_JOY......_AM_AM_AM_AM_AMITA_LOADED_FILE_CORRUPTED_RELOADING_
Kudos: 3





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Amita wasn't supposed to be alive.  
> Or was she?  
> Only time could tell.

"I wasn't supposed to be alive.. But yet I was.. I didn't know how much of an impact I would make.." 

"Someone saved me.. I was so grateful.." 

"My name is Amita..and this is my story.." 

The wind was dancing around her fingertips as if Amita was able to control the cool breeze itself.  
She sighed deeply as her gaze fell down upon the hellish hole in front of her.  
It was black, pitch black even.  
People in her village said that Monsters were locked in this mountain since eons.  
They were said to be bloodthirsty and were starving to have a bite of actual human meat.  
But Amita didn't believe those fairytails.  
Some kids had dissapeared on this mountain, but she believed that those children simply fell down this hole and died because of the injuries they suffered from it.  
Another deep sigh escaped her lips as she took a step forward and let her fall into the darkness below her. 

Falling. 

She was falling. 

At an incredible speed nonetheless. 

She saw some ground after a while of falling towards her almost certain death. 

Not even a few seconds later her face got pierced by stalagmites which were located directly below her frail body.  
She didn't even have time to react and try to shield herself of the impact.  
It wouldn't have made a difference anyways.  
Blood was dripping and flowing down the stalagmites and creating a puddle around them.  
Pieces of flesh and bone were sprinkled into the mess which was once inside a perfectly physical healthy body.  
She would have thrown up if she saw the state of her slaughtered body for sure. 

_rESeT_InIT_IN_INITiATED_ 

Amita awoke from Darkness, having no memory of what had happened shortly before.  
All she knew was that parts of her face was burning with a fiery passion.  
Amita hesitantly decided to touch the fuming skin.  
Nothing seemed to be wrong.  
But she still had that burning feeling nonetheless.  
Amita didn't know what she could make of it and decided to ignore it for now.  
Slowly looking up and around, she felt the cool breeze which she felt before as well. With the difference being that she wasn't at the top of the mountain anymore.  
_A flash of blue had appeared a few meters in front of her, but it dissapeared as soon as it came._  
She continued to look around and noticed nothing but stalagmites and a couple of dimly glowing black flowers in the room.  
Dry blood was sticking around the stalagmites behind her, but she didn't get to see it since Amita decided to stand up and wonder where she landed.  
She didn't expect to be alive of this long of a fall after all.  
A path winded up before her with nothing but small rocks leading the way.  
It had been a few minutes until she ended up at a dark blue door. It was fancily decorated and looked like it was out of the Greek Mythology.  
Amita wondered if something was behind it. Something which could possibly make sense of how she could have survived that fall or what was going on currently.  
She pushed her body with all force against the door.  
Soon enough, Amita managed to open it with a loud and drawn out creak.


End file.
